Cent fragments de vies
by Gibi
Summary: 100 one-shots pour 100 fragments de vies. Réponse à un challenge ! Tous genres et tous personnages ! 5 – Seeking Solace
1. 1 Introduction

Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Steve Frank, USA Network et NBC Universal Television Studio.

N/A : Réponse à un challenge trouvé sur le site Psychfic (une véritable mine si vous lisez l'anglais !). Donc le challenge de Windscryer consiste en une liste de 100 mots, chacun devant être à l'origine d'une fic, tout en étant libre dans le nombre de mots, dans le genre, dans le choix des personnages ! Donc, c'est parti pour une fic de 100 one-shots (là, ça fait peur, d'un coup !)

* * *

1 – Introduction 

Ils devaient se décider ! Ils avaient eu presque huit mois complets pour choisir, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient face au mur, c'était autre chose ! Pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix, et ils devaient trouver un moyen de se mettre d'accord, et rapidement.

"Et Mark ?" suggéra Henry, en se tournant vers sa femme. Après tout, c'était aussi le nom du fils d'un de ses anciens coéquipiers.

"Non, il n'a pas une..."

"... une tête à s'appeler Mark !" coupa le policier en soupirant. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils cherchaient un prénom pour leur fils qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, totalement inconscient qu'une partie de son avenir se jouait à quelques mètres de lui.

"Léonard ?"

"Déjà dit" commenta simplement Henry.

"Et que penses-tu de..." commença la jeune mère, en essayant de trouver une position confortable sans avoir à quitter son nouveau-né des yeux.

"Pas Benedict ! Tu n'appelleras pas mon fils Benedict" menaça Henry. Il y avait des limites !

"Je trouve qu'il a une tête d'Owen" proposa-t-elle, sans faire attention à la remarque de son mari.

"Les bébés n'ont pas une tête à s'appeler Owen, Austin ou Shawn ! Ils ont le prénom qu'on leur donne, un point c'est tout !" s'énerva soudain le nouveau père de famille. Il ne supportait plus cette expression 'il a la tête à'. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Comme si la couleur des yeux ou la forme du nez permettaient de trouver le meilleur prénom !

"Shawn" murmura la jeune femme.

"Quoi Shawn ?" grogna Henry qui sentait la fatigue se faire de plus en plus sentir. Son fils n'avait que quelques heures, qu'il était déjà responsable d'une certaine irritation.

"Shawn Henry Spencer" répéta-t-elle, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres et en admirant son nourrisson.

"Shawn Henry Spencer... Ça sonne plutôt bien" admit Henry après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Bienvenue parmi nous, Shawn" ajouta-t-il, en regardant son fils avec fierté et une certaine tendresse.

* * *

Prochain mot : Love ! 


	2. 2 Love

Encore une fois c'est court... mais 100 one-shots, c'est énorme à écrire... et à lire !...

* * *

2 – Love 

Du point de vue éthique et déontologique, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Ce n'était pas une règle écrite, elle était juste tacite, mais elle existait ! Du moins, elle devait exister dans le code moral de son premier co-équipier, celui qui l'avait formé au métier, voir même modelé.

En même temps, qui le saurait ? Et puis ce n'était qu'un simple et innocent coup de fil, juste pour lui dire qu'elle travaillait toujours à son affaire, et que, s'il avait besoin d'aide, surtout qu'il n'hésite pas... Il lui avait tellement fait pitié, lorsqu'il était venu ce matin, juste pour se renseigner. Bon, ce n'était pas une raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendrir ainsi à chaque fois. Mais là, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était différent ! Pas de l'amour ! Non, rien de tout ça ! Rien à voir ! Non, c'était seulement... une forme de service, tout au plus d'amitié ?

Et s'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Il allait bien sentir qu'elle ne l'appelait pas comme ça, juste pour le tenir au courant ! Il allait se faire des idées, et il se pourrait qu'il aille jusqu'à l'inviter à boire un verre, et elle ne pourrait décemment pas refuser... mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne la gênerait pas de dire oui !

Et d'une main légèrement tremblante, elle attrapa le combiné, puis composa le numéro inscrit dans le dossier. Elle respira profondément lorsqu'après trois sonneries, une voix répondit à l'autre bout. Impossible de faire marche arrière, maintenant !

"Monsieur Vick ? Karen Boyce du commissariat de Santa-Barbara..."

* * *

... Et oui, je sais, vous vous attendiez plus à du Juliette/Shawn... mais j'avais envie de m'attarder un peu sur Karen car je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais écrire beaucoup de choses sur elle ! 

Prochain mot : Light !


	3. 3 Light

J'avoue ne pas être toujours très inspirée par les mots de la liste... et c'est le cas pour celui-ci !

* * *

3 – Light

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Shawn observait la maison de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'avait toujours fasciné. Pourtant, elle était classique et Shawn devait y passer quasiment autant de temps que chez lui. Le problème était peut-être là !

Chez-lui, ses parents passaient leur temps à se disputer, au point d'en oublier parfois qu'ils avaient un fils. Et dans ces moment là, Shawn préférait s'enfuir, pour ne plus les entendre s'entre-déchirer. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où aller, et avec un père dans la police qui passe son temps à vous expliquer qu'il faut voir un criminel potentiel en tout homme, difficile de faire confiance ou de se sentir en sécurité ! Alors la maison des Guster était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un refuge. Et le soir, lorsqu'elle était toute illuminée -comme maintenant- elle ressemblait presque à un phare.

Shawn frissonna dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Il était temps de rentrer. Et il s'avança dans l'allée qui menait à l'accueillante maison, d'où s'échappait une douce odeur de cuisine.


	4. 4 Dark

N/A : Peut expliquer le début du 1x10, "_From the earth to Starbucks_" ou "_La guerre de l'étoile_".

* * *

4 – Dark

Le détective Carlton Lassiter en avait fini avec sa pile de dossiers pour la journée. Les effectifs de nuit avaient déjà pris leur service, lançant parfois un regard à peine étonné vers leur supérieur. Carlton savait qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement vide, froid, triste, sombre. Et encore plus aujourd'hui ! Cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour qu'il était séparé de sa femme ! Deux ans qu'il était seul ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'anniversaire qu'on aime fêter... de toute façon, il n'aimait pas les fêtes !

Oh, il devait être honnête avec lui même, il n'avait pas toujours été seul durant ses deux ans. Il avait bien eu cette aventure avec sa subalterne. Mais il avait toujours su que cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Juste que Spencer y avait mis un terme prématuré et définitif ! Et puis comment avait-il deviné ? Car Lassiter ne se faisait aucune illusion, Shawn Spencer affabulait, mentait, mystifiait. Il n'était pas plus psychique que lui ! Et cela énervait encore plus le détective en chef, car si Shawn Spencer n'avait aucun talent médiumnique, comment parvenait-il à résoudre toutes ces affaires ? Cela semblait être un simple jeu pour lui, lui demandant à peine un effort. Il était juste brillant et intuitif. Alors que lui, Carlton Lassiter, sorti majeur de l'école de police, plus jeune inspecteur en chef de la police de Santa Barbara, dans les forces de l'ordre depuis plus de dix ans, ne parvenait même pas à prouver qu'il y avait eu meurtre dans un de ses dossiers, alors qu'il avait tous les services de police pour l'aider ! Lassiter détestait Shawn car il était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais, et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer... bah, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre !

Mot suivant : Seeking Solace (chercher du réconfort).


	5. 5 Seeking Solace

N/A : petit retour sur une réplique de l'épisode "_Bee Bee_"(1x02), ou "_T.R.IC.H.E.U.R_".

* * *

5 – Seeking Solace

Il ne comprenait toujours pas : comment avait-il pu se tromper ? Il avait révisé pendant des semaines, c'était impossible qu'il ait perdu ! Il n'était qu'un parfait idiot. Non, tout cela était la faute de Shawn ! Pourquoi lui avait-il fait confiance ? Il enrageait d'avoir été aussi stupide.

"Gus ?"

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux pour dévisager Melinda Castleberg qui se tenait devant lui. Et il constata par la même occasion que Shawn n'était plus là. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait pu rester assis là, par terre dans son coin à ressasser son humiliante défaite.

"C'est vraiment trop bête que tu aies perdu comme ça" dit-t-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "En même temps, moi non plus je ne sais pas comment s'écrit aggiornamento."

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Gus. Melinda ne tirait pas sa réputation de ses talents en orthographe, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une fille venait lui parler, et Melinda n'était pas n'importe quelle fille ! C'était la fille la plus populaire de la classe, et la plus mignonne !

"En faite, j'ai prévu une fête pour mon anniversaire ce week-end, si tu veux venir ?" lui proposa-t-elle, en se relevant. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

Gus écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne parvint qu'à bégayer une sorte de 'd'accord' tout en hochant maladroitement la tête. Il ne deviendrait jamais le grand gagnant national du Spelling Bee, mais Melinda Castelberg venait de l'inviter à son anniversaire !

Prochain mot : Break away.


End file.
